


Nakauwi na

by EribongNiChanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EribongNiChanyeol/pseuds/EribongNiChanyeol
Summary: Si Kyungsoo at ang kanilang anghel ang tahanan ni Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Nakauwi na

"Mahal, anong oras na male-late ka na!"

"Pababa na, by! Saglit lang!"

Ganito ang eksena tuwing umaga sa tahanan ng mga Kim. Ang sigaw ni Kyungsoo na male-late na ang asawa nya at ang sagot naman ni Jongin na pababa na sya.

Kahit medyo may katagalan na si Jongin sa trabaho nya, hindi nya pa din mawari kung bakit hanggang ngayon mabagal pa din sya kumilos kahit alam niyang malaki ang posibilidad na siya ay posibleng ma-late.

Pagbaba ni Jongin mula sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay nila, nadatnan nya ang kanyang asawa na kasalukuyang nagaayos ng baon na dadalhin niya sa trabaho.

Ngunit bago pa sya makababa ng tuluyan, may isang maliit na pares ng kamay ang humablot sa kamay nya at ginulat siya. 

"BOOGA! Gulat ka ba tatay?" tanong ng batang maliit.

Kahit hindi naman talaga nagulat si Jongin, nakisabay nalang sya sa trip ng bata. 

"AHHH! Hala! Nagulat naman ako don, tol" sabi ni Jongin. 

Tumakbo papunta kay Kyungsoo ang bata habang tumatawa at sinundan naman ito ng tingin ni Jongin habang nakangiti sa natatanaw niya. 

Yan si Kyungin. Ang bunga ng labis na pagmamahalan ng mag-asawang Kim. Ito ang nagiisang anak at nagsisilbing lakas at kaligayahan ng dalawang tatay. Siya din ang nagsisilbing inspirasyon ni Jongin at Kyungsoo upang magtrabaho at kumayod sa araw araw. 

Naglakad na si Jongin papunta sa kung saan naroroon ang mag ama nya. 

"Mahal, kumain ka na at anong oras na." wika ni Kyungsoo habang sinasandukan siya ng kanin sa kanyang plato. 

Umupo sya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na ding kumain ng agahan para may gana sya mamaya sa trabaho nya.

Service crew si Jongin sa isang kainan at si Kyungsoo naman ay isang mananahi na may pwesto sa palengke. Hindi man kalakihan ang sweldo nilang dalawa, tamang tama lang naman ito para sa lahat ng pangangailangan nilang pamilya. 

Tahimik silang kumakain ng magsalita ang anghel nila. 

"Papa, ano oras po tayo punta iskul." tanong ni Kyungin kay Kyungsoo.

Ang anak nilang si Kyungin ay mag-aapat na taon na at kasalukuyang umaattend sa daycare na pagaari ng kababata ni Kyungsoo na si Jongdae na sya ring ninong ng bata. Dito iniiwan ng magasawa ang kanilang anak habang sila ay nagtatrabaho at kumakayod.

"Maya maya lang, 'nak. Pag alis ni tatay, tsaka tayo aalis." Nakangiting sagot ni kyungsoo sa anak nila at sinagot naman ito ni Kyungin ng dalawang thumbs up na may kasamang ngiting kita ang bungi niyang ipin.

"Sabay sabay nalang kaya tayo, by, para maihatid ko din si Kyungin at makamusta ko din si Jongdae." sabi ni Jongin na katatapos lang kumain. 

"Kung di ka lang naman male-late, bakit hindi diba? Kaso, mahal, anong oras na at baka makaltasan ka pa sa sweldo mo kapag hinatid mo pa kami tsaka si Jongdae kahit di mo naman kamustahin yon, alam mong okay yun." wika naman ni Kyungsoo na tapos na din kumain at nilapitan ang anak nya para punasan ang bibig.

Kukunin sana ni Jongin ang mga pinagkainan nila para sana iligpit, ngunit pinigilan na sya ni Kyungsoo bago pa nya makuha ang mga ito.

"Ako na dyan. Kaya ko na yan. Umalis ka na at baka maabutan ka pa ng traffic. Yung baon mo nandun na sa bag mo. Nandun na din yung payong mo. Tsaka naglagay din pala ako ng extrang bimpo at baka mapagpawisan ka nanaman ng sobra." sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang asawa na sya namang sinuklian ni Jongin ng halik sa pisngi nito.

"Napakaswerte ko talaga sayo, by. Grabe ka talaga mag-alaga. Hindi ako nagkamaling pakasalan ka." wika ni Jongin habang naka yakap ito sa likod ng kanyang asawa.

"Hmmm nambola ka pa. Sige na, mahal. Umalis ka na at baka malate ka. Sige na." sabi ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng paghalik nito sa labi ni Jongin.

"Okay okay aalis na ako. Tol, alis na ako ha. Pakabait ka kay nongdae mo sa school." wika ni Jongin sa kanyang supling.

"Opo tatay. Bait bait Kyungin kay nongdae pramis. Ingat ka po tatay" sabi naman ni Kyungin na humalik at nakipag apir pa sa tatay Jongin niya bago ito tumungo sa pintuan upang makaalis na at kumayod.

Hindi naman kalayuan ang pinagtatrabahuan ni Jongin. Kung tutuusin pwede nya itong lakarin, ngunit bilin ng kanyang asawa ay huwag syang maglalakad dahil baka pagpawisan lamang sya pag dating nya sa trabaho at dahil masunurin syang asawa, pinipili nyang sumakay ng jeep at makinig sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo dahil tama naman talaga ito.

Pag dating ni Jongin sa kanyang trabaho, nadatnan nya ang kasamahan at kaibigan niyang si Sehun at ang manager na si Yixing na nagkwekwentuhan sa may manager's room. 

"Oi oras ng trabaho nagchichikahan kayo dyan." sabi ni Jongin sa dalawang lalaki at agad itong natawa sakanya. 

"Tanga di pa naman nagbubukas. Nagpapahinga lang kami ni boss kasi kanina pa kami nagbibilang ng stocks." sagot naman ni Sehun sakanya at tinawanan lamang siya ni Jongin. Tumungo siya kung saan nakalagay ang kanilang mga locker upang makapagpalit na ng damit at magsimula nang magtrabaho. 

Hindi naman ganoon kalakihan ang kanilang mga locker. Sakto lang para sa mga dala nila araw araw at ibang maliliit na bagay na pwede magkasya. Ang locker ni Jongin ay puno ng bimpo na pinapadala ni Kyungsoo sakanya. Masyado kasing pawisin si Jongin at hindi kaya ng panyo lang ang pampunas sa pawis nya. Isa sa mga kinakatakot ng kanyang asawa ay kapag natutuyuan ito ng pawis. Masyado kasing delikado kapag natuyuan ang isang tao ng pawis at natatakot si Kyungsoo kapag nangyari ito at naiintindihan din naman iyon ni Jongin. Hindi lamang sa dahil nagaalala ang kanyang asawa, pero dahil din sa gastos kapag naospital sya. Kaya kahit gaano pa kabusy si Jongin sa trabaho nya, hindi nya nalilimutan magpunas at magpalit ng damit kapag kinakailangan. 

Bago isara ni Jongin ang kanyang locker, tinignan muna nya ang picture na nakadikit sa ilalim ng maliit na salamin sa loob. Lagi niya itong ginagawa bago magsimla, ang pagtingin sa litrato ng kanyang magama. Dito sya kumukuha ng lakas at ang nagsisilbing inspirasyon nya sa bawat araw na lumilipas. Bago nya tuluyang isara pintuan ng locker, ay pumikit muna sya at nagsabi ng maliit na panalangin na gabayan at ingatan ang dalawang mahal nya at gabayan din siya upang magawa nya ang kanyang trabaho ng tama. Pagkatapos nito ay lumabas nya sya at minabuti na niyang magsimulang magtrabaho at maglinis ng mga lamesa.

Hay mahabang araw nanaman ang sabi nya sa sarili habang may ngiti sa labi.

"O siya Dae, una na muna ako ha. Dami ko pang kailangan tapusin na mga pinapatahi sakin. Ballikan ko nalang si Kyungin ng mga alas tres." wika ni kyungsoo sakanyang kaibigan na si Jongdae.

Kasalukuyan siyang nasa daycare/bahay ni Jongdae para iwan muna si Kyungin at magsimula na sa kanyang trabaho.

"Nako mars sige na at baka abutin ka ng siyam siyam sa mga gagawin mo kapag nagchickahan pa tayo hahaha say babye na to papa, Kyungin." wika naman ni jongdae sakanya at humarap sa anak ni Kyungsoo para makapagpaalam ito sakanyang ama.

"Babye papa. Ingat po ikaw. Kain po ikaw mamaya kanin para strong tapos inom po madami tubig. Aybu papa (labyu papa)." ang sabi ng supling ni Kyungsoo na agad naman niyang niyakap at hinalikan sa bumbunan.

"Oo anak. Magpapakastrong si papa. Huwag ka magkulit kay nongdae ha. Wait mo si papa mamaya. O siya aalis na ako babye na." wika ni Kyungsoo sakanyang anak at tuluyan nang naglakad palayo sa kung nasaan si Jongdae at ang kanyang anak.

"Papa, ingat ikaw!" sigaw ng batang maliit at agad namang lumingon si Kyungsoo upang kumaway at sumigaw din ng "opo".

Walking distance lang ang layo ng daycare ni Kyungin sa palengke kung nasaan ang patahian niya. Ang mga magulang talaga niya ang nagmamayari ng negosyo nya ngayon ngunit nauna na itong mapunta sa langit. Nalulungkot si Kyungsoo kapag naalala ang pagpanaw ng kanyang mga magulang dahil hindi man lang nakilala ni Kyungin ang kanyang lolo at lola, pero okay lang dahil nakikita naman ito ng bata sa mga litrato.

Pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pwesto, binuksan na nito ang bakal na nagmimistulang proteksyon kapag ito ay iniiwan niya. Inangat na niya ito at nagayos muna ng kaunti para hindi siya matambakan sa loob. Habang iniisip niya kung ano ang sisimulan niya, may gumulat sa kanya at muntik niyang masampal ito.

"Ang bayolente mo talaga?! Sasampalin mo talaga ang beautiful face ko??" sabi ng gumulat sakanya.

"Pipili ka lang naman kung sasampalin kita o ihahambalos ko sayo tong sewing machine, Baekhyun." sagot naman niya sa lalaking gumulat.

"Init naman ng ulo, madi. Di ka ba nakaiskor kay Jongin kagabi?" sambit naman ni Baekhyun na agad sinamaan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo at ibinaling ang tingin sa kasama netong matangkad na lalaki at sinabi:

"Hoy, Chanyeol. Pagsabihan mo nga yang bungaga ng jowa mo. Pag ako di nakapagtiis bubusalan ko yan."

Yan ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo dito sa palengke. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Hindi na niya maalala kung gaano na ba sila katagal magkakakilala ni Baekhyun. Parang halos mga bata pa lang sila ay nagkikita na sila dito sa palengke dahil may ari ang magulang ni Baekhyun ng isang pwesto sa loob mismo ng palengke. Nagbebenta sila ng isda, gulay at kung ano pa. Si Baekhyun na ang nagsisilbing bantay at nagtitinda dito dahil hindi na kaya ng mga magulang nya. Si Chanyeol naman ay nagtatrabahong kargador at driver ng mga inuungkat na isda at gulay mula sa supplier nila Baekhyun. Dito na din sila nagkakilala dalawa at nagligawan.

Kilala din nila ang mag-ama ni Kyungsoo at talaga nga namang naging close si Chanyeol at Jongin dahil sa kwentuhan nila tungkol sa basketball. Tuwang tuwa naman ang dalawa sa supling ni Kyungsoo at Jongin at sinasabing mas kamukha nga daw talaga ito ng tatay kesa sa papa. Masaya si Kyungsoo kapag sinasabing mas kamukha ni Kyungin si Jongin dahil alam niyang lalaking gwapo at palangiti ang anak. 

"Sige boss ako na bahala dito. Busalan ko to ng tit-" "Hindi ko na gustong marinig kung anong ibubusal mo dyan pero sige na umalis na kayo at baka malasin ako." Hindi na pinatapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol dahil sigurado siyang kabastusan nanaman ang lalabas sa bibig nito.

"Sige na, madi. Alis na kami! Daanan mo mamaya yung mansanas doon saamin mamaya ha. Bigyan ko si Jongin liit tapos tabihan na din kita ng tilapia para masarap ulam nyo mamayang gabi. Una na kami."  
Nagliwanag naman ang mukha ni Kyungsoo habang kumakaway sa palayong si Baekhyun at Chanyeol nung narinig ang mansanas at tilapia. Ito kasi ang paboritong prutas ni Kyungin at tilapia naman ang paboritong isda ni Jongin. Hay mukha masaya nanaman siyang matutulog mamayang gabi dahil alam niyang matutuwa ang dalawang lalaki sakanyang buhay.

Bago pa siya mawalan ng malay sa saya, naisip niyang simulan na ang mga pinapatahi sakanya para naman mawala na kahit papano ang tambak dito sakanyang pwesto. Tinignan muna niya ang litrato nilang tatlo na nakalagay sa may salamin. Nag-alay sya ng maliit na panalangin upang gabayan at ingatan si Jongin sakanyang trabaho at si Kyungin sakanyang pagaaral. 

Hay mahabang araw nanaman ang sambit nya sakanyang sarili habang may ngiti sa labi.

Mabilis ang naging takbo ng oras. Halos hindi na mamalayan ni Jongin na tanghalian na pala niya dahil sa sobrang daming customer. Kaya bago pa kumalam ang sikmura niya, naglunch break na siya. Buti nalang at magla-lunch break na din si sehun kaya napagisipan niyang sumabay na. Kinuha niya ang baon nya sa kanyang locker pati na din ang isang bimpo para makapagpunas siya ng kanyang pawis. Umupo siya sa may bandang dulo kung saan wala masyadong umuupong tao at hinintay si Sehun dahil kinuha niya din ang baon nya. Habang wala pa si Sehun, minabuti niyang magpunas muna ng pawis at sa bawat daplis ng bimpo sa katawan niya ay naalala niya kung paanong nagagalit si Kyungsoo kapag umuuwi itong pawis at hindi nagamit ang bimpo na hinanda niya.

"Hindi ka nanaman nagpunas ng pawis?" ma otoridad na sabi ni Kyungsoo sakanya habang hawak ang hindi nagalaw na bimpo.

"By hehe" walang ibang nasagot si Jongin kundi ang tumawa lang dahil nalimutan nanaman niyang magpunas habang nasa trabaho.

"Mahal naman, ayokong magkasakit ka kapag natuyuan ka ng pawis. Masyadong delikado." makikita sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo ang pagaalala kaya talaga namang nagulity si Jongin sa hindi niya pag gamit ng bimpo na hinahanda ng asawa niya. 

Marami na masyado ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo kaya sabi niya sa sarili niya simula ng araw na yon ay hindi na niya malilimutan magpunas ng pawis at magpalit ng damit.

Naputol lang ang ang pagiisip at pagpupunas ni Jongin nang biglang dumating si Sehun.

"Lalim ng iniisip mo pre ah. Grabe ka talaga magpawis men. Parang pinampunas mo na yan sa tumapong tubig sa mesa ah" nakakatawang sambit ni Sehun kay Jongin.

"Iniisip ko lang asawa ko pre, kung paano siya mag-alala kapag di ako nakakapagpunas ng pawis hahaha halos mandilim paningin niya kapag nakikita niyang di ko nagagamit yung pabaon niyang bimpo sakin." wika naman ni Jongin na agad sinagot ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa mga mata nito at nakahawak sa kamay.

"Pre, sana all. Wala akong masabi kundi sana all. Grabe ang pagmamahal sayo ng asawa mo."

"Kundi ka kasi mabagal, edi sana may syota ka na. Bet ka din naman nung may ari netong store pre kaso di ka naman umaaksyon. At oo grabe ang pagmamahal na nakukuha ko sa asawa ko at ganun din naman ako sakanya. Syempre give and take kami." sambit ni Jongin sa kaibigan niyang nagbubukas na ng baunan para kumain.

"Ba't napunta nanaman saakin? Tsaka wag na natin pagusapan yon, my friend. Okay na akong nakatingin lang sa malayo kay Sir Jun. Kaya kumain na tayo dahil patay nanaman tayo mamaya kapag nalate tayong bumalik" sabi naman ni Sehun.

Itinabi na muna ni Jongin ang kanyang bimpo at sinimulan na buksan ang tupperware niya at narinig si Sehun na napa-sana all nanaman.

"Pre sana all talaga. Yung ulam ko San Marino lang tas ikaw adobo flakes. Pre sana all."

Tinawanan nalang ni Jongin ang ginawa ng kaibigan at nagsimula na kumain. Binigyan nya din ng kakaunti si Sehun ng kanyang ulam para matikman naman nito ang luto ng kanyang asawa. Nasarapan si Sehun at kamuntikang maubos ang ulam ni Jongin at kesa mainis ay mas natuwa pa siya dahil ibig sabihin masarap talaga ang luto ng asawa niya.

Natapos silang kumain at dali dali na bumalik sa trabaho para matapos na lahat ng kailangan nila sa araw. Busog si Jongin hindi lang sa tiyan kundi pati na rin sa puso sa tuwing naalala niya ang pagmamahal ng asawa niya sakanya.

Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo ang oras at halos maga-alas dos na pala ng hapon. Hindi niya ito mapapansin hangga't di siya kinulit ng dalawang kaibigan. Kababalik lang kasi nito galing sa bahay nila Chanyeol na malapit lang din sa palengke upang magtanghalian. Bago sila umalis, inaya nila si Kyungsoo na magtanghalian kasabay sila ngunit marahan namang tinanggihan nito dahil tatapusin na muna daw niya ang tinatahi at may baon naman sya. Kaya laking gulat niya ng makabalik na ang dalawang busog na at siya naman ay gutom.

"Madi, kumain ka na muna. Kanina ka pa nagtatahi diyan baka pati damit mo matahi mo na. Eto binilhan ka namin ng coke para kahit papano may sugar ka sa katawan" sambit ni Baekhyun sakanya.

"Oo sige kakain na ako at salamat din dito sa coke. Bayaran ko nalang mamaya kapag kinuha ko yung isda." wika naman ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya.

"Nako wag na, mars. Basta kumain ka na diyan at magpahinga naman. Mukhang natapos mo naman na lahat ng tatahiin mo. Sige na balik na ako dun sa pwesto. Dami nanaman bumibili kasi nakita nila si Chanyeol hmp bye." sabi naman ni Baekhyun at tuluyan nang lumakad papunta sa paninda nila dahil pinagkakaguluhan nanaman ang syota niya. . Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa nakita niya at kinuha na ang baunan niya para kumain ng tanghalian at maya maya lang susunduin na niya si Kyungin.

Pagkatapos kumain ni Kyungsoo, chineck niya kung meron pa ba siyang kailangan tapusin sa araw na iyon. Nakuha na ang mga tinahi niya kaninang umaga at halos matapos na niya ang mga natitirang dapat niyang tahiin. Mukhang wala naman na siyang kailangan pa tapusin kaya minabuti niyang magsara na at sunduin na ang kanyang anak, ngunit merong nagpahabol magpa-alter ng damit kaya tinanggap na muna niya ito bago tuluyang magsara.

Pagdating ng saktong alas tres, minabuti niyang isara na ang negosyo para sunduin na ng tuluyan si Kyungin. Dinaanan muna niya ang pabilin ni Baekhyun na mansanas para sa anak at ang isda para sa hapunan nila. Binayaran na din niya ang coke na binili ng kaibigan kanina ngunit hindi na ito tinaggap kaya nagpasalamat na lamang siya sa binigay niya sa anak at umalis na.

Habang naglalakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa daycare ng anak, nadaanan niya ang maliit na bookstore at pumasok siya sa loob. Nakita niya ang may ari at nagulat siya na ang kapitbahay pala nila ito.

"Kuya Minseok! Ikaw pala may-ari nito?" gulat na tono ni Kyungsoo na agad naman tinawanan ng marahan ni Minseok.

"Ah oo halos limang buwan ko tong sinara dahil sa mga problema at ngayon ko nalang ulit binuksan para makapagsimula ulit. Ano bibilhin mo at napadaan ka dito?"

Kaya pala parang bago sa paningin ni Kyungsoo ang bookstore na ito.

"Titingin lang sana ako ng mabibili ko sa anak ko kuya hahaha balak ko sana bilhan ng pangkulay tsaka coloring book." wika ni Kyungsoo kay Minseok

"Ay kay kulit ba? Nako eto. Wag mo na bayaran. Sabihin mo nalang na galing kay kuya pogi. Lagi ko siyang nakikitang namimitas ng bulaklak ko sa tapat ng bahay. Sasawayin ko sana kaso narinig ko siyang sinabi kay Jongin na para daw yun sa papa niyang maganda." sabi ni Minseok na ikinapula naman ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi at ginawa ng anak. Hihingi sana siya ng tawad ngunit bago pa sya makapagsalita ay naunahan na siya.

"Tanggapin mo to ha. Di ako pumapayag na tinatanggihan yung bigay ko. Sabihin mo na din kay kulit na katukin ako minsan pag hapon para mabigyan ko ng meryenda." wika ni Minseok at wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi magpasalamat at tanggapin ang bigay nito sa anak.

Tuluyan nang lumabas si Kyungsoo sa maliit na bookstore matapos makipagusap ng onti kay Minseok. Binagtas na niya ang daan para masundo ang anak kay Jongdae. Sobrang saya ni Kyungsoo dahil grabe ang pagmamahal ng taong nakapaligid sakanya sa kanilang anghel ni Jongin. Wala na siyang iba pang mahihiling pa dahil masyado nang naguumapaw ang init ng pagmamahal na ipinaparamdam nila kay Kyungin.

Umuwi na din agad ang mag ama galing kay na Jongdae. Medyo nahirapan nga lang dalhin ni Kyungsoo ang anak dahil kasalukuyan itong natutulog nung dumating sya at hindi naman na niya ito ginising at pinili nalang itong buhatin. Wala sakanya ang bigat ng mga dala niya ngayon dahil alam niyang matutuwa ang anak niya kapag uwi nila at pag gising nito.

Pagdating sakanilang munting tahanan, ibinaba na muna ni Kyungsoo ang mga dala sa la mesa at dinala na muna si Kyungin sa kanilang kwarto upang palitan at punasan. Para itong walang malay dahil sobrang sarap at lalim ng tulog. Parehas sila ng tatay nito. Kahit siguro lumindol hindi mabilis magising si Jongin pwera nalang kung marinig niya ang iyak ng anak sa kalagitnaan ng gabi. Mabilis itong umaaksyon kapag anak na nila ang usapan at sobrang laking pasalamat ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit anong mangyari, lagi nitong inuuna ang anak nila.

Pagkatapos mabihisan ng panibagong damit ni Kyungsoo ang anak, iniwan niya muna ito sa kwarto. "Mamaya pa naman yon magigising kaya maghanda muna ako ng panghapunan" wika niya sa sarili.

Kinuha niya ang mga mansanas at nilagay muna ito sakanilang ref para masarap ang kain ni Kyungin mamaya. Itinabi na din muna niya ang bigay na pangkulay at coloring book na galing kay kuya pogi sa may maliit na la mesa sakanilang sala. Tinignan muna niya ang orasan at nakitang medyo maaga pa kaya minabuti muna niyang manood ng serye sa tv nila.

Makalipas ang halos dalawang oras na panonood, nagulat siya nang hindi pa din bumabangon ang anak kaya minabuti niyang silipin at ganon pa din, malalim pa din ang tulog. Baka siguro napagod sa kakalaro sa daycare kaya hinayaan niya muna at bumaba nalang ulit para makapaghanda na ng hapunan.

Inisip niya kung anong klaseng luto ang gagawin niya sa isda dahil kahit anong klaseng luto naman ang gawin niya ay kakainin pa din ng asawa niya basta tilapia. Nakita niyang may pakete sila ng gata mix kaya naisipan nalang niyang magluto ng ginataang tilapia. Buti nalang at may natitira pang gulay sa ref nila na idadagdag niya sa putahe. 

Sinimulan na niyang linisan ulit ang isda at magpakulo na ng tubig. Tinignan niya ang relo sakanilang kusina at nakitang malapit na na din ang out ni jongin at sakto lang ang pagtapos ng niluluto niya sa sa dating nito. Naghiwa na siya ng mga dapat hiwain at ilagay sa niluluto niya. Habang naghihiwa, narinig na niya ang pagkaluskok ng mga paa ng anak. Dahil alam na ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin ng bata, inunahan na niya ito.

"Bulaga!" pag gulat ni Kyungsoo sa anak at siya namang paghalakhak ni Kyungin dahil sa nangyari.

"Gulat mo po ako papa hahaha" wika ni Kyungin.

Bago pa man malimutan ni Kyungsoo ay binanggit na niya ang bigay ng kuya pogi niya sakanya. Tuwang tuwa naman ang bata nang makita ang cars na coloring book. Sinabihan njya ang anak na wag kalimutan magpasalamat kay kuya pogi bukas. Tumango naman ito at nagthumbs up, pero bago pa iyon buksan at kulayan ng bata, nagpaalam muna siya kay Kyungsoo kung pwede na ba niya itong gamitin.

Ito ang isa sa mga pinakamagandang asal ng kanyang anak. Hindi ito nanggagalaw basta basta lalo na kapag walang paalam. Sakanilang dalawa ni Jongin, si Kyungsoo ang mas strikto at si Jongin naman ang cool lang. Kaya ang tawag niya sa anak ay tol pero kapag kailangan na magseryoso at may nagawa itong masama, sa pangalan niya ito tinatawag. Hindi din naman palagi napapagalitan si Kyungin. Mabait kasi ito at talaga sumusunod sa mga utos. Sa musmos na pagiisip nito ay marunong na siyang gumalang at magbigay respeto sa mag tao. Ito marahil ang pinakakinatutuwaan ng mga nakapaligid sakanila. Bukod sa bibo, ay talagang marunong ito umayon sa mga nangyayari. Kaya laking pasasalamat talaga ng magasawa na biniyayaan sila ng anak na marunong sumunod at may takot sa Diyos.

Syempre dahil nagpaalam naman ng maayos ang bata, sino ba naman si Kyungsoo para tanggihan ito kaya hinayaan na niyang mag kulay kulay ito sa may la mesa nila. Hiniwa na din niya ang mansanas na galing kay Baekhyun at binigay kay Kyungin na ngayon ay nagningning ang mga mata. Kita dito ang pagsilay ng ngiti sakaniyang labi dahil kakain siya ng paborito niyang prutas. Tinabihan din muna niya ang anak para tignan ang pagkulay. Binigyan din sya ng anak ng isang pirasong mansanas at tinaggap naman iyon ni Kyungsoo. 

Narinig na niya ang pagkulo ng niluluto kaya bumalik na ulit siya sa kusina para ihanda ang lamesa at magsimula nang maghanda at magsandok ng kanin dahil pauwi na si Jongin maya maya lang.

Pagod na umupo si Jongin sa upuan sakanilang locker room. Kakatapos lang din ng shift niya sa araw at talagang nanghina siya. Ang dami kasing customer ang dumating ngayon. Doble ata sa lagi nilang customers araw araw. Pagkatapos niyang magpahinga ng saglit, tumayo na siya at nagsimula ng magpunas ng pawis at magpalit ng damit. Pumasok na din si Sehun upang magpalit na din at maghanda na umuwi.

"Grabe yung mga customers ngayon pre. Parang grabe dagsaan nila ngayon." wika ni Jongin sa kaibigan habang nagpapalit ng damit.

"Syempre kaya lang naman sila pumunta dito para makita ang kagwapuhan ko." ang sabi naman ni Sehun na may kasama pang pogi sign sa ilalim ng baba.

"Pagod lang yan pre. Onting pahinga lang mawala din lamig mo sa mukha." sambit naman ni Jongin na babanatan pa sana ni Sehun ngunit nakaramdam na siya ng sasabihin ni Jongin kaya sinasabayan nalang niya ito. 

"Uuwi na ko pre, uuwi na ko sa tahanan ko, uuwi na ako sa piling ni kyungsoo, ang mahal kong asawa." sabay na sambit ni Sehun at Jongin.

"Diba memorize ko na pre? Lagi mo kasing binabanggit yan bago umuwi at habang nakatingin sa picture ng mag-ama mo. Grabe talaga pagmamahal mo sa asawa mo pre." sabi ni Sehun habang nakangiti na agad dinugtungan ni Jongin ng:

"At grabe din naman ang natatanggap kong pagmamahal sa asawa ko. Yung pagmamahalan namin sa isat isa ay nabubuhos din sa anak namin."

"Pre, sana all" yan nalamang ang naisagot ni Sehun kay Jongin at pinitik naman nito ang noo ng kaibigan.

"Puro ka sana all. Ipa-tattoo mo nalang yan sa noo mo para di mo na banggitin, ituro mo nalang hahahaha." nakatawang banggit ni Jongin.

Pagkatapos magbihis ni Sehun, lumabas na sila at naghiwalay na ng landas pauwi. Magkaiba kasi ang daan nilang dalawa.

Sasakay pa sana si Jongin ng jeep ngunit naisipan niyang maglakad nalang. Gabi naman na at malamig naman ang hangin. Hindi siya pagpapawisan. Habang naglalakad, inaalala niya ang mga panahong dalawa palang sila ni Kyungsoo at nung dumating na ang biyaya sakanilang si Kyungin. 

Hindi man kasama sa mga orihinal na plano nila ang supling, hindi naman iyon naging balakid at naging problema sakanila. Pinanindigan nila at ipinangakong mabubuhay at lalaki ang bata na punong puno ng pagmamahal. Kaya grabe nalang ang pagkayod at pagtatrabaho ng dalawa para sakanilang anghel. Naalala din niya ang mga panahong talaga nagipit silang dalawa na kamuntikan din ikasira ng kanilang relasyon, ngunit dahil sa pakikipagusap ng maayos, pagintindi at dahil na din sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa, nakaraos sila at nalampasan ang malaking dagok sa buhay. Sa bawat panahon na naalala ni Jongin ang mga nangyari sa buhay nila, napapangiti na lamang siya at nagpapasalamat sa nakikinig sa ibabaw. Lahat ng pagkakataon pwede niyang pasalamatan ang Poong Maykapal ay ginagawa niya dahil grabe ang biyayang natanggap niya sa katauhan ng kanyang asawa at kanyang anak.

Sa sobrang pagbabalik tanaw ni Jongin, hindi na niya namalayan na nakarating na pala siya sa tahanan nila. Nakita pa niya si Minseok na palabas ng bahay niya at kinawayan niya ito.

Binuksan na niya ang maliit nilang gate at pumasok. Habang sinasara niya ang gate, hindi niya namalayang binuksan na pala ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at inabangan na ang kanyang asawa.

Pagtalikod naman ni Jongin ay nakita niya ang pigura ng kanyang asawa na nagaabang sakanya. Naglakad siya papalapit dito at hinalikan sa labi at niyakap.

"Niluto ko ang paborito mo, mahal! Nilagyan ko na din ng sabaw para madami kang makain." panimula ni Kyungsoo.

Mga ilang segundo munang tinitigan ni Jongin ang kanyang asawa. Napakaganda talaga. 

"Maraming salamat, by. Sa lahat lahat." nakangiting sinabi Jongin.

"Maraming salamat din sa lahat lahat, mahal. Alam kong pagod ka kaya pumasok na tayo sa loob para makakain ka na at makapagpahinga." wika ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang ngiting korteng puso sakanyang mga labi.

Pumasok na sila ng tuluyan sakanilang tahanan at agad naman sinalubong si Jongin ng anak nilang si Kyungin at nagpabuhat dito na siya namang binuhat at hinalikan ni Jongin sa pisngi.

"tatay bigyan ako kuya pogi coror coror (color color). Tenkyu ako bukas kanya." sabi ng anak.

"Wow patingin si tatay mamaya ha. Tama yan tol, magpasalamat ka kay kuya pogi bukas ha." wika naman ni Jongin na masiglang tinanguan ni Kyungin. 

Haharutin pa sana nito ang anak ngunit tinawag na sila ni Kyungsoo dahil kakain na daw. 

"Mahal, halina kayo dito at baka lumamig pa ang kanin." 

Dali dali namang binaba ni Jongin ang anak at nagpaunahan silang makapunta sa hapagkainan. Nag kunyari namang natalo si Jongin kaya tuwang tuwa ang kanilang anak sa pagkapanalo. 

Naupo na silang dalawa para magsimula ng kumain ngunit nagdasal muna sila para magpasalamat sa kanilang kakainin. Pumuslit na din si Jongin ng dasal na nagpapasalamat sa kanyang pamilya. 

Napuno ng kwentuhan at tawanan ang kanilang hapag at nagkatinginan ang dalawang ama at ngumiti. 

Parehas mahinang sinambit ang mga salitang "salamat, mahal kita." *

**Author's Note:**

> Kung sino po nagmamay-ari ng prompt na ito, sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya ang prompt mo. Kung hindi, pwede tayo magsuntukan charot lang hahaha salamat sa prompt mo at nagenjoy ako! Sana ikaw din! 
> 
> Thank you sa mga mods na nagtaguyod ng fest na to for kaisooist!
> 
> Also to my friend na nag push sakin para magpasa :-((( ily my friend
> 
> Salamat din kung umabot ka man hanggang dito!


End file.
